Ignored and Unwanted?
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Well, the final chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it. I know, it's short, but please R&R. There might be a Part II by I'm not sure yet. Review me if you think I should have a Part II, because there is no cliffhanger.
1. Missing

11-year-olds Huey,Dewey, and Louie Duck walked into the mansion and dropped their books on the floor.

"Hey, Dewey. Grab our snacks and let's go. We can eat them there" Huey said.

"Where are you guys going?" Louie asked.

"Jason invited us to play a new video game he got" Dewey said.

"Can I come?" Louie asked.

"Oooh, sorry Louie, but Jason's mom only let him invite two people" Huey said. He and Dewey got their snacks and left.

Louie watched them leave. How could Jason, his best friend, not invite him?

* * *

Scrooge was counting money, which was his favorite hobby, and wrote the total down on a piece of paper. Louie came in. "Uncle Scrooge?" he said.

"Not now, Louie. I'm busy" said Scrooge.

"You're counting money" Louie said.

"Aye, laddie. To make sure we have enough to pay the bills" said Scrooge.

"Can't it wait?" Louie asked.

"Not if you want to keep the lights, water, and phone. Now, run along. I have work to do" Scrooge said.

* * *

Louie found Mrs. Beakley mopping the kitchen floor. "Mrs. Beakely?" he said.

"Not now Louie" Mrs. Beakley said.

"Have you seen Duckworth? I was hoping he could take me for a drive" said Louie.

"He's out shopping, and when he comes home he has to polish the limo before it starts to rain" Mrs. Beakley answered without looking at him.

Louie sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Louie sat on his bed in the boys' room. He was thinking; how could his own family ignore him? How could Jason not want him to come play the new video game?

Louie heard thunder in the distance. The storm was on its way and it would last for a couple days.

Louie tied his bedsheets together like a rope, opened the window and threw them out. The rope dangled in the strong wind. Louie climbed out the window and slid down the rope.

* * *

Scrooge had done what he needed for today, Mrs. Beakley was done with the housework, and Duckworth was also done with his jobs.

"You know, guys, I have the strangest feeling" Scrooge said.

"What kind of feeling, Mr. McDuck?" asked Mrs. Beakley.

"Like we've been ignoring someone" Scrooge answered.

"Oh, you mean Master Louie, sir?" Duckworth asked.

Scrooge suddenly felt guilty. "Aye, Duckworth, Louie" he answered quietly.

"Should we apoligize?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

Scrooge sighed. "Aye, we should give it a try. Duckworth?" he said.

"Yes sir?" Duckworth said.

"Please go knock on the boys' bedroom door and tell Louie that I would like to speak with him" Scrooge said.

Duckworth went upstairs and knocked on the boys' bedroom door. "Master Louie, your uncle would like to speak with you" he said.

There was no answer. Duckworth opened the door. He felt the strong wind and smelled the rain. That's when he realized the window was opened. "Oh, dear, I'd better tell Mr. McDuck" he said to himself.

Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley were still waiting downstairs.

"What could be taking them so long?" asked Scrooge.

"Relax, Mr. McDuck. Louie's probably so mad at us it'll probably take him a little while to get over it" Mrs. Beakley said.

They saw Duckworth coming down the stairs.

"Duckworth, where's Louie?" Scrooge asked him.

"Not in his room, sir" Duckworth said.

Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley looked at each other. "Not in his room?" they said.

"Oh my. Where could he be?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

Scrooge stayed quiet. He listened as the rain fell and thunder rumbled outside. "Mrs. Beakley, call the police. Then call Jason's mom. Tell her Huey and Dewey need to come home. Duckworth, bring the limo around" he said. Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley both did what they were told.

* * *

At the Turner residence, Mrs. Turner, Jason's mom, came into the living room. "Huey, Dewey, that was your nanny on the phone. She needs you guys at home" she said.

"But she said we could stay until dinner" said Huey.

"Besides, we can't walk home in a storm like this" Dewey said.

"I'll drive you. Your nanny and uncle are looking for Louie. He's not at home nor is he here" Mrs. Turner said.

Huey, Dewey, and Jason looked at each other, wide-eyed. Huey and Dewey jumped from their seats and Mrs. Turner guided them to the car. Jason volunteered to stay behind in case Louie showed up there.

* * *

Two police cars with their lights flashing were in front of McDuck Mansion. Inside, Officer Peter Lawson was asking Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley questions.

"When was your nephew last seen Mr. McDuck?" Officer Lawson asked.

"This afternoon, officer" Scrooge answered. He was holding Huey and Dewey close to his sides because the boys were afraid something bad might've happened to their brother.

Officer Lawson's partner, Officer Renee Andrews and another officer, Officer William Gates had been upstairs taking pictures in the boys room. They came down. Everyone turned around to look at them.

"Well?" Mrs. Beakley said.

"Well, it looks like Louie escaped through the window. He tied his bedsheetes together and climbed out" explained Officer Andrews.

"You mean he's out there in this kind of weather?" Scrooge asked.

"Afraid so. What was he wearing?" Officer Gates said.

"He was only dressed in a tank top and jean shorts" Mrs. Beakley ansewered.

"He must be so cold out there" Scrooge said.

"Please, you have to find him" said Dewey.

"We'll do our best. Do you have a portrait of the child?" Officer Lawson said.

Scrooge handed them a picture of Louie. "I'm coming with you" he said.

"Mr McDuck, we need you to stay here in case your nephew shows up" said Officer Lawson.

"Duckworth and I can do it. Let Mr. McDuck and the kids go with you" Mrs. Beakley said.

The officers looked at one another.

"Very well, let's go" Officer Lawson said.

Scrooge and the boys grabbed their raincoats and followed the officers out the door.

* * *

At the Turner residence, Jason's dad Mr. Turner, had heard about Louie missing. He and Jason were waiting for Mrs. Turner to return. Finally she walked through the door.

Mr. Turner went to meet her. "Any luck?" he asked her.

"Nope. It's raining so hard out there, you can't even see what's in front of you" said Mrs. Turner.

"Where can he be?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, Jason. I'm sure the police are doing all they can" said Mr. Turner.

* * *

The officers, Scrooge, Huey, and Dewey were working pretty slow. Not only because it was raining, but because they were stopping to ask around for Louie. Unfortunately, no one had seen the child. There goes day one of the search.


	2. Found Unconscious

AN:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of my first DuckTales fic. Here is my second chapter. Just a quick note to tell you that throughout the rest of the story, instead of using Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner, I'll be using their names which will be Amanda and Adam._

* * *

Day two. The thunderstorm was still battering down on Duckburg with heavy rain and extreme lightning and thunder. At the Mcduck mansion, Scrooge was looking out of a window into the storm. The rain was coming down in sheets. It worried Scrooge, knowing Louie was out in a storm like this.

Mrs. Beakley walked up to him. "Mr. McDuck, believe me, I'm worried about him too. But you simply must get some rest. You haven't slept for two days" she said.

"I can't sleep. Not with Louie out there" he said. He turned to his governess. "How're Huey and Dewey doing?"

Mrs. Beakley sighed. "They were taking it pretty hard. I finally got them down for a nap. And believe me, I think you should do the same. The police are doing their best" she said

"How well is 'their best'? Louie's out there in the storm cold and probably scared.

Mrs. Beakley stayed silent.

* * *

At the Turner residence, Mrs. Turner walked into the living room where her husband was waiting for her.

"How's Jason?" Mr. Turner asked when he saw her.

"He's taking it really hard" Mrs. Turner answered.

Mr. Turner sighed. "Do you think he'll get over it?" he asked.

"Not until they find Louie" Mrs. Turner answered.

* * *

Where was Louie? He was sitting in an alley with his face buried in his knees. He was soaked with heavy rain, cold and hungry. Louie lifted his head, letting the rain fall in his face. The storm wasn't going to let up any time soon. Louie lowered his head again, letting the rain soak him more.

* * *

At the McDuck mansion, Scrooge walked down the hall and to the boys' room. He quietly poked his head through. Huey and Dewey were still napping in their beds. Avoiding toys that were on the floor, Scrooge walked in and over to his sleeping nephews.

Huey and Dewey were breathing softly in their sleep. Scrooge smiled as he listened to their soft breathing.

Thunder boomed outside, which woke the boys.

"Hey guys" Scrooge whispered.

"Uncle Scrooge, where's Louie?" Huey mumbled.

"Is he back yet?" moaned Dewey.

Scrooge sighed. "No, he's not back yet" he said softly.

"When will he be back?" Huey mumbled.

Scrooge didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know, lad" he said. "I don't know".

Huey and Dewey closed their eyes and fell back into dreamland.

Scrooge sighed as he watched his miserable nephews sleep.

The phone rang and Scrooge hurried downstairs to answer it. "Hello?" he said.

"_Mr. McDuck? It's me, Jason's mom_" Amanda was on the other line.

"Have you heard anything?" Scrooge asked.

"_Nothing. How about you?_" said Amanda.

"We haven't heard anything over here either" Scrooge said.

"_How're Huey and Dewey handling it?_" Amanda asked.

"They're not taking it too well. We put them down for a nap a few minutes ago" Scrooge said. "How about Jason?"

"_He's not handling it too well either. He won't even touch his video game_" Amanda said.

"That bad?" Scrooge asked.

"_Yeah, but don't worry. Louie's out there somewhere. We'll find him_" said Amanda.

"Thanks for caring, Amanda" Scrooge said.

"_No worries. Adam and I both have our eyes open_" Amanda said.

Scrooge hung up the phone. Five seconds later, it rang again. This time Officer Lawson was on the other line.

"Officer, did you find anything?" Scrooge asked.

"_Nothing. The rain is coming down so hard you can't see a thing. We might have to postpone the search for now_" Officer Lawson said.

"Oh no you will not. You won't stop until you find Louie" said Scrooge.

"_Mr. McDyck, this storm is way too heavy. We can't see_" Officer Lawson tried to explain.

"Look, you're cops. I expect you to do you doggone job" Scrooge said and slammed down the phone. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. What was getting frustrated with the police going to do?

* * *

Day two of the search for Louie was coming to an end as nightfall found its way to Duckburg. The storm was stil going. It seemed like it would never going to let up.

Louie was still in the same alley cold, wet, tired, weak, and hungry. He lifted his head and looked around. Then he tried to stand. But he was so weak he couldn't do so. Then suddenly, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Huey and Dewey had awaken and were sitting at the kitchen table with their uncle, waiting for Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley to bring out the food. But even so, they weren't very hungry. Their brother was all they were worried about.

The phone rang and Mrs. Beakley answered it. Just then she rushed into the dining room. "Mr. McDuck, that was Officer Lawson on the phone" she said.

"Did they find anything?" Scrooge asked.

"He says he believes they did" Mrs. Beakley answered.

Scrooge, Huey and Dewey jumped from their seats.

"Duckworth turn off the stove and get the limo" Scrooge said.

"I'll call the Turners" said Mrs. Beakley.

* * *

The Turners and the McDuck clan met the police in front of the alley where Louie was supposedly hiding. Scrooge, Amanda and Adam were outside standing in front of the alley with the police. They all saw a figure lying in the dark.

Officer Lawson pointed his flashlight on the figure only to see that it was...

"Louie!" Scrooge exclaimed and the grown-ups ran over to him.

"Oh my goodness, it doesn't look like he's breathing" said Amanda

Officer Gates ran back to his car and dispatched an ambulance.

"Don't worry Louie, help is on the way" Scrooge said.

The duckling didn't move or respond. His eyes stayed closed.

For what seemed like a few minutes, an mbulance was at the scene. Two paramedics, Linda and James, stepped out of the ambulance to examine the unconscious child. Louie needed help and fast.

Louie was strapped onto a stretchboard then strapped onto the stretcher. Linda and James then wheeled him over to the ambulance.

Huey and Dewey watched from the limo and Jason watched from his parents' car. Was Louie going to be all right?

"Mr. McDuck, we'll need you to come with us" Linda said after Louie had been placed in the ambulance.

"My nephews are coming too. Everyone else can follow us" Scrooge said.

Adam and Amanda hurried back to their car. As Duckworth started the limo, Huey and Dewey climbed out and climbed into the ambulance after their uncle. Then everyone hurried to the hospital.

* * *

AN: _I finally got the second chapter up. I'm sorry it took so long. I was getting ready for my graduation, which takes place Saturday at St. Pete Yacht Club here in Florida. Enjoy this chapter. Chapter 3 should be up soon._


	3. Coma

The ambulance pulled into the emergency parking lot at Duckburg Children's Hospital. Near the entrance, a team of nurses were waiting. Linda and James hurried to the back of the ambulance and, with Scrooge's help, pulled Louie out.

"Oh my gosh. Louie! What happened?" Louie's nurse, Katie said.

"He was found unconscious in an alley" James explained.

They all rushed Louie inside, out of the storm. Dr. Phyllis Morris came out when she heard the commotion. She had never met Louie before, but she knew he needed a lot of help.

"Get him to ICU and get an IV started. I'll be back there in a minute" Dr. Morris said.

The nurses pushed Louie out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Will you please tell us what's wrong with him?" Adam asked.

"We will once we get things settled. Right now I need you all to stay here" Dr. Morris said. Then she also disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Louie was still unconscious as the team of nurses worked on him. Dr. Morris walked in and began to help. Before she checked Louie's heartbeat, she talked to the child.

"Louie, can you hear me? I'm Dr. Morris and we're going to take good care of you. But you have to stay with us, OK?" she said.

Louie's body didn't respond.

Dr. Morris checked for a heartbeat. It was beating fine. Next, she shone a small flashlight into Louie's eyes. Katie checked Louie's temperature while Nurse Nancy started an IV in his right hand and Nurse Gerald put the duckling on oxygen.

* * *

The Turners and the McDuck clan (all except Duckworth, who was waiting in the limo. Mrs. Beakley was with him) were in the waiting room. Scrooge paced around impatiently as they waited for results. Adam kept looking at his watch and Amanda was trying to comfort Jason, Huey and Dewey. Finally, the doctor came out.

Everyone stood up.

"How is he?" Amanda asked.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but he's breathing fine" said Dr. Morris.

"Are you saying he's in a coma?" Scrooge asked.

Dr. Morris nodded.

"When will he come out of it?" Adam asked.

"We're not really sure" Dr. Morris said.

"Can we see him?" Amanda asked.

"Come with me" said Dr. Morris.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Louie's heart monitor was showing that Louie's heartbeat was steady. There was a tube going down his throat to help him breathe and a clear liquid going through his IV. The door opened. Dr. Morris and the others were on the other side.

"Louie? You have visitors" Dr. Morris said.

"Can he hear us?" Jason asked.

"Not at the moment" Dr. Morris said.

"What's that clear liquid?" asked Huey.

"That's pain medicine for any pain he might experience if and when he wakes up" Dr. Morris said.

"Can we have a few moments alone with him?" Scrooge asked.

"Of course, but don't stay too long. Visiting hours are almost over for the night" Dr. Morris said. Then she left the room.

Everyone turned to Louie. He looked so still; so lifeless.

Scrooge sighed. "Somehow I feel that this is all our fault" he said as he gently stroked Louie's hair.

"It is" said Amanda.

"If we hadn't ignored Louie like we did, he wouldn't be in this condition right now" Adam said.

"So now what?" asked Dewey.

"We let him rest" Scrooge answered.

"I think we should all do the same" said Amanda.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Huey and Dewey could barely sleep that night. Not only were they scared of the storm outside, but they were also afraid for their brother. Will he ever come out of the coma? Would he remember who everyone is? There were so many questions.

Thunder boomed outside and the two ducklings sat up straight in bed. They looked at each other. Then climbed out of bed, made their way out of their messy room and walked down the hall to their uncle's room.

Scrooge was trying to sleep himself when there was a knock on his door. Scrooge climbed out of bed and went over to answer it. Huey and Dewey were on the other side.

"What are you guys doing up?" Scrooge whispered so he wouldn't wake Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley or the boys' cousin, Webby.

"We couldn't sleep" Huey said in a low voice.

"What's wrong?" whispered Scrooge .

"We're scared" said Dewey.

"Of what?" asked Scrooge.

"Well, the storm for one thing" Huey said.

"But also for Louie" Dewey said.

Scrooge guided them into his room and shut the door. He sat on his bed with them in his lap. "Look guys, I'm worried too. To tell you the truth, I can't sleep myself" he said.

"You're that worried?" asked Huey.

"Yes, I am. My mind was wondering when he was going to come out of the coma" Scrooge said.

"Ours was too" said Huey.

"What are we going to we do, Uncle Scrooge?" asked Dewey.

"All we _can_ do is sit and wait. And keep a positive attitude" said Scrooge.

He gently lowered the boys down to his pillows and pulled the blankets over them. Then he lied down next to them. "Now, let's try to get some sleep. We'll go see him tomorrow" he said.

* * *

At the Turner residence, even Jason was having trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot. His parents were watching him from the hallway.

"He's been tossing and turning for about an hour" said Adam.

"Louie must be on his mind. I'm pretty positive that Huey and Dewey are the same way considering that Louie is their brother" said Amanda.

"Why don't we go visit Louie tomorrow?" said Adam.

"I don't see why not" Amanda said.


	4. Apologies

The next morning Huey and Dewey woke up finding themselves back in their own room. It was still a little stormy outside. They lied there for a while, trying to think of how they were going to apologize to their brother. Just the thought of it brought tears to their eyes. Coping with a sick loved one was hard.

Scrooge walked in. "Hey guys, try to get up. We're going to visit Louie today" he said.

"But what if he didn't wake up yet?" Huey asked as he sat up.

"Or what if he doesn't remember us?" asked Dewey.

"Just relax, all right? I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can" Scrooge said and left the room.

Huey and Dewey looked at each other. Then climbed out of bed and got dressed

* * *

Jason was lying in bed, listening to the storm outside. It reminded him of when Louie was out in it. Jason climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. Tears were in his eyes. Will Louie ever be his friend again. Would Louie even remember him?

"Jason, let's go! We have to get to Scrooge's mansion!" Adam called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Jason called back as he pulled a shirt over his head. He brushed his hair, put on his poncho then met his parents downstairs.

* * *

Huey and Dewey put on their raincoats and grabbed their umbrellas. Then they went downstairs where Scrooge was waiting.

"You guys ready?" Scrooge asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Huey said.

"What's the matter?" Scrooge didn't like the sound of Huey's voice.

"We're kind of scared. Will Louie ever forgive us?" said Dewey.

"With a little talking, I'm pretty sure he will" said Scrooge.

A car's horn honked. The Turners were in front of the mansion.

"Duckworth, get the limo" said Scrooge.

Duckworth went to do as he was told.

* * *

Duckworth pulled in front of the emergency building at the hospital. The Turners, Scrooge, Huey, and Dewey stepped out.

"Duckworth, go on home and take a few hours off. I'll call you later" said Scrooge.

Duckworth pulled off.

Everyone else walked into the building. They all walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"We're here to see Louie Duck" said Adam.

The receptionist looked through some papers. "He's in ICU, correct?" she asked.

"Yes" Amanda said.

"Room 24B" said the receptionist.

* * *

Kaite was just coming out of Room 24B from giving Louie some more pain medicine when Scrooge and the others walked up to her.

"How is he?" Scrooge asked her.

"He's still out of it, but he's slowly improving. He was moaning earlier this morning" said Katie.

"Has he at least _tried _to wake up?" Adam asked.

"He's tried, but he hasn't succeeded. The important thing is that he'll make it" Katie said.

"Can we go in and see him?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, but be very gentle with him" said Katie. She slowly opened the door. There was Louie, still looking terrible. They had taken the breathing tube out of his throat the previous night.

"What's that white liquid?" Adam noticed a white liquid going through Louie's IV.

"That's liquidated food. Louie hasn't eaten for two days and he needs protein" said Katie.

"Will he remember anything?" Scrooge asked.

"Probably not, and if he doesn't, just surround him with familiar things" said Katie. Then she left the room.

* * *

Amanda and Adam had taken Jason, Huey, and Dewey to the game room to get Louie off of their minds for a while. Scrooge had stayed to keep an eye on things. Katie came in to give Louie some more pain medicine. That's when Louie's eyes finally fluttered open. They weren't opened too wide though.

"Louie?" Katie said softly. "Are you OK?"

Louie couldn't answer, for he was still a little woozy. He turned his head and saw Scrooge smiling at him.

"Hey laddie" Scrooge said quietly.

Louie just looked at him. Then he found the strength to talk. "Where am I?" he moaned.

"You're in the hospital" Katie answered softly as she gave Louie the pain medicine

"What happened?" moaned Louie.

"I'll tell you later. How do you feel?" Scrooge said.

"I'm a little woozy" Louie moaned.

Katie left to get Dr. Morris.

Amanda, Adam, and the boys returned to the room. They saw Louie was awake.

"When did he wake up?" Jason asked.

"Not too long ago" Scrooge answered.

"What're you all doing here?" Louie asked in a low voice.

Before anyone got a chance to answer, Dr. Morris walked in.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up" she said.

Louie looked at her.

"Louie, I'm Dr. Morris. How're you feeling?" Dr. Morris said.

"Dizzy" Louie answered.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, OK? I just came in because Katie told me you woke up" Dr. Morris said. Then she left the room.

Louie turned back to Scrooge. "What's going on?" he asked.

Scrooge let out a deep breath. "I think I know why you ran away" he said.

"You do?" asked Louie.

"We all do" said Adam.

"You felt unwanted by us and you felt ignored by your family" Amanda said.

Louie was quiet for a minute. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well, I had the feeling we were ignoring someone because Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley, and I were always busy" said Scrooge.

"And we were feeling like idiots because we wouldn't alllow Jason to invite one more person to our house" said Amanda.

"I was the idiot. I didn't even think to ask. You're my best friend" Jason said.

Louie didn't know what to say. He thought his family and friends didn't care about him. "I didn't mean to make you all so worried" he said in a low voice.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Scrooge said as he reached for the phone to call Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth.


	5. Louie Goes Home

Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley came in as soon as Scrooge told them the news. They also wanted to apologize, but Scrooge told them that everything was taken care of. After a few minutes of talking to him, everyone let Louie sleep. That's when Dr. Morris came in.

"When will he be able to go home?" Scrooge asked her.

"We'll keep him overnight tonight then we'll let him go home" said Dr. Morris.

"Is he well enough to do whatever he wants?" Huey asked.

"Well, I want him to get some rest for a day or two, then he'll be able to do anything" Dr. Morris said.

Louie's eyes fluttered open at the voices, but because he was so tired, they didn't stay open for long.

* * *

Outside, the sun broke through the clouds and shone through the window of Louie's room and onto his face. Louie's eyes fluttered open. His room was empty. Where did everybody go?

Katie came in to check on Louie. "Hey Louie. Nice nap?" she said.

'Where is everyone?" Louie asked in a tired voice.

"They all went home because visiting hours were over. Don't worry, your uncle will be back for you tomorrow" said Katie.

"Tomorrow?" asked Louie.

"Yeah, you're well enough to go home. By the way, the doctor wants to find out if you can eat by mouth again, so we're going to take you off the liquidated food" said Katie.

"How much do I have to eat?" Louie asked.

"You don't have to eat a lot, just enough for us to see how well you're eating" Katie said as she started to disconnect Louie from the liquidated food.

After disconnecting Louie from the laiquidated food, Louie was asked what he would like for dinner. Louie ordered a small meal. When it was brought in to him, he was instructed to eat slow. If he ate too fast, he could get sick.

* * *

Louie had eaten his food pretty well and he didn't seem to throw up afterwards. After eating, he watched TV and fell asleep in the middle of a cartoon he had been watching. While he was sleeping, Katie had come in to remove his IV. She was careful not to wake him. Then she turned off the television and left him alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Scrooge arrived the next day to take Louie home. Louie was sitting up, awake and ready to go.

"I bet you're ready to go home" Scrooge said to him. "How do you feel?"

"I'm still a little dizzy, but OK, I guess" Louie said.

"Hey, the doctor wants you to rest for a couple days before doing anything rough. Do you think you can handle that?" Scrooge said.

Louie was quiet for a minute. For someone who loved sports, he didn't think that would be easy. But he sighed and nodded.

"Now, what do you say we get you home? Everyone's waiting for you" Scrooge said as he picked Louie up.

"What's for breakfast?" Louie asked.

"We're going out" Scrooge said as he started to walk out of the room.

"All of us?" asked Louie.

"Yeah. Our treat" Scrooge said.

"Can I order something expensive then?" Louie asked smiling.

Scrooge just smiled. He knew Louie was joking. "I wouldn't go that far" he said.

* * *

Scrooge and Louie arrived home, everyone greeting Louie as they walked in.


End file.
